After Everything Is Over
by Inuyasha-Lover513
Summary: After being with Inuyasha for about a year.Kagome decides to go over and surprise him.But it's actually Kagome that gets the surprise since she sees the school slut in bed with her boyfriend.What will happen now since it has been 3 years. Read and find ou


Hey guys I don't know for sure if ya'll will like this but what ever!

Rating: M just to be safe

Main Characters: Inuyasha/Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Now on with the story!

It had been three years since the last time she saw him.

_Flashback_

Kagome was walking up the stairs to Inuyasha's room she figured she would surprise him, but when she got about half way up the stairs she heard someone moan Inuyasha's name. She really didn't want to go up any more stairs but she couldn't stop herself. She decided she would at least know who he was cheating on her with. So she opened the door. This was somewhat surprising there was Kikyo on her back naked with one wrist chained to the bed post and there was Inuyasha on top of her. She didn't know what to do so she ran she ran as fast as she could to her bike but on her way down the stairs she ran into Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's nothing." Kagome said trying to stop the sobbing.

"Really well I don't think it's nothing you're crying and you don't really cry often." Sesshomaru said.

"Well you're right it isn't nothing I just caught your asshole of a brother screwing with the school slut. So I guess there isn't reason to cry." Kagome said just as Inuyasha appeared behind her. With just jeans on.

"Inuyasha go away I'm talking to Sesshomaru you bastard." Kagome said coldly.

"What the hell I was just helping out a friend." Inuyasha said trying to look innocent and with that said Kagome turned around and punched him in the face as hard as she could.

"Well feel a little better?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Actually I feel a lot better but I guess I should be happy I just got rid of a lot of old baggage." Kagome said with a half smile.

_End of Flashback _

I don't know why I keep having that flashback so often now it starts getting annoying because I am tired of thinking about him. But I can't… sigh.

**Inu's POV**

Inuyasha had just come back from a business trip in Washington, D.C., and he had flown in and had fallen asleep on the plane. He had the same dream/flashback as Kagome.

'Well what ever I need to get up early tomorrow so I can be packed and be ready by one thirty to catch a plane to Kyoto. Since I have another business meeting that will last a week.' The only thing that Inuyasha didn't know was that Kagome had moved to Kyoto.

XXXX The next morning with Kagome

"God I have to go get groceries today." Kagome said as she shuffled out of her bathroom with just her fuzzy peach robe on.

"Okay one I need to get dressed and go to the grocery store, two then I need to get a dress for tonight with Hojo and then last I need to go get a new manicure." Kagome said to herself.

After Kagome was dressed she was trying to find her keys but of course she found then in there usual spot of under the couch cushions. Since the couch had a way of stealing her keys. 'Now since I found my keys and I have my purse I can finally leave.'

Kagome had only been on the rode for five minutes only half way to the grocery store and was stopped at a light and a soon as the light turned green she was pulling out and some one from her left side hit her head on going 60.

"What the hell did you do that for you asshole?" Kagome yelled getting out of her car. She wasn't happy since she had just bought her car two days ago and it was a little black mustang convertible.

"Sorry I was in a hurry and I didn't see you." He replied.

"Didn't see me it's a black car and its broad daylight are you blind?" Kagome asked still fuming.

"No but can we go ahead a switch licenses and registrations and call the police and tell them about the accident. Oh I almost forgot to ask are you ok?" He asked.

"Sure I'm just fucking dandy." Kagome said.

"You know this is weird but you remind me of an old girlfriend and her friend they use to lose their temper like that to." He said thinking about her.

"What was her name?" Kagome asked.

"Oh her name was Sango." The guy replied.

"Really? Wait holy shit Miroku is that you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah my name is Miroku. Who are you?" Miroku asked.

"Well dumb ass I'm Kagome." Kagome said.

"Holy shit Kagome! It's been forever since I saw you. I think the last time I saw you I think it was graduation and give me a hug." Miroku said.

"If you insist." Kagome said as he gave her a hug.

"So how long have you lived in Kyoto?" Miroku asked.

"Oh I have been living here ever since after college graduation so for two years I guess. What about you how long have you lived here?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I have lived here for about two years also I live off of Rockledge and Raging Waters what about you?" Miroku asked.

"Oh I live off of Rosemary and Ivory I know weird street names but the house is gorgeous. So do you have a wife and kids?" Kagome asked.

"Well actually I don't have either of those and I don't have a girlfriend either. After Sango I just stopped dating." Miroku said.

"What do you mean after Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Well she broke up with me after nearly three and a half years of dating. And what makes it worse is that I was going to propose that night." Miroku said.

"Wow well anyways I better call my dealership so I can get a new car." Kagome said.

"Yeah me to." Miroku said.

After they were done with the calls and had gotten exact new cars that looked exactly like their other ones.

"Well here is my number maybe we can get together sometime soon." Kagome said to Miroku.

"Yeah here is mine and hopefully we can get together soon! Oh and did you know there's an old friend of ours in town for a week maybe we can invite them also?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, sure well anyways I better be going I have a lot to do before tonight." Kagome said.

"What's happening tonight?" Miroku asked. And all Kagome did was shrug.

'Just like Kagome always keeping to herself until everything must be known.

Well I guess I will know soon enough I just hope she don't kick my ass when she figures out Inuyasha is in town.' Miroku thought to himself.

"Yeah well let me give you one more hug and I will be on my way." Miroku said.

"Okay" Kagome said as she gasped for air since her friend had just given her the biggest bear hugs ever. After Kagome and Miroku had said their good byes and Kagome was in her own car she started playing in her mind of what she had to do for the day again. But then a thought popped into her head out of nowhere. 'I wonder what friend Miroku was talking about. Well I guess I will just have to wait and see. It better not be Inuyasha unless they both have death wishes.' Kagome thought evilly to herself.

As Kagome was walking down the ramen isle she was thinking how long it had been since she had had ramen and was just about to reach for a package when some one rudely ran into her.

'God can't I catch a break I can't go anywhere without getting ran into or shoved.' Kagome thought.

"Oh I am so sorry miss I just was in a hurry to get my shopping done so I could get to my meeting." He said hurriedly.

"It's okay and are going to eat all that ramen?" Kagome asked a little worried since this guy was putting lots of boxes of ramen in his cart.

"Yeah, I sort of have a weird obsession for ramen. Always have since I was a young boy." The guy said with a weak smile.

"Oh, you seem just like my ex he had the same problem it didn't matter what time of day you could offer him ramen and he would eat it in under two minutes." Kagome said laughing softly at the memory of when her and her friends timed Inuyasha to see if he could really eat ramen as fast as he said he could.

"That's funny that's what my friends use to do. Oh by the way my name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha said.

"Oh well it was nice meeting you but I better be going and I hope you and Kikyo are happy." Kagome said.

'Wait did I say something about Kikyo? I could have sworn I didn't. And any ways I haven't even seen that bitch ever since Kagome caught me in the sack with her. Boy I hurt for a week with all the beatings I got from Sesshomaru.' Inuyasha thought at he winced at the pain of his brother hitting him telling him he had made a huge mistake and would never find any better.

"Wait I never caught your name." He yelled after her.

"It's not important that you know my name." Kagome answered.

"Fine then if you won't tell me your name can you at least leave me with a piece of information that would help me figure out who you are?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure. How about this? You broke my heart and you wrecked my life now I will return the favor. My only tip is that I am your enemy." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Well you know what they say. Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer." Inuyasha said with a wicked smile.

After shopping and getting both a manicure and a pedicure. Kagome was in the shower thinking about what had happened throughout the day and asked her self why she didn't just punch him in the face when she had a chance. She had only been in the shower for fifteen minutes when she could have sworn that she heard the buzzer from the gate go off.

"Damn I can't even take a shower without getting disturbed. I wonder who the hell that is?" Kagome said aloud as she got out and grabbed for a towel.

When Kagome was in her room she hit the button to speak to the person who was waiting outside at the gate.

"Hello?" Kagome asked to the speaker.

"Hi, is this Kagome Higurashi?" The person asked.

"Yeah this is her may I ask who you are." Kagome asked.

"Well you should know the person who knows your darkest secrets." The person said.

"Oh my god! Sango is that you?" Kagome asked.

"Well yeah it's me. How many other people do you know that know all of your darkest secrets?" Sango asked.

"Well now that you mention it not many people. Well anyways let me buzz you in." Kagome said.

"Okay see you in a few." Sango said.

After Kagome was dressed and had put her hair into a pretty shitty ponytail she stepped out of the bathroom and went to answer the door.

"Oh my god I can't believe it's you! Why are you here? Well right now that doesn't matter come here and give me a fucking hug." Kagome said as she gave her friend a big hug.

"So how have you been?" Sango asked.

"Can't complain, you would never guess who I ran into yesterday." Kagome said.

"Who and where did you run into this person?" Sango asked.

"Well technically he ran into me but anyways it was Miroku." Kagome said.

"Really after all those years you ran into him by _accident._" Sango said.

"Yeah it was sort of unexpected." Kagome said. And after everything was said Kagome looked at her watch she hadn't realized the time.

"Shit! I'm going to be late for dinner!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What dinner?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With my boyfriend Hojo." Kagome said simply shrugging.

"Really? How come this didn't come up in the last few hours we have been talking?" Sango asked.

"I guess I just wasn't thinking about him. But anyways I need to go get dressed and everything." Kagome said nearly racing towards her bedroom.

"Feel free to make your self at home." Kagome said shutting/slamming the door.

"Okay." Sango yelled through the door. When Kagome was done she was right on time.

"Well we are best friends and basically like sisters but I will say this DAMN! You look hot!" Sango said giggling.

Kagome was wearing a short little black dress with a scoop neck that didn't show a dangerous amount of cleavage. But she was wearing 'Fuck me' Black stilettos with four inch heels. Her make up was natural with just a swipe of mascara and some light pink lip gloss. And had curled her hair and it was hanging a little lower than her shoulders. (When it's straight it's about to her mid back.)

Kagome arrived at the restaurant a little late and she wasn't happy to see her boyfriend making out with some one who looked somewhat like a waitress.

"So I guess you couldn't wait for me huh?" Kagome asked as she walked up to Hojo and the waitress.

"Oh Kagome I didn't think you were going to show up." Hojo said trying to get up as the waitress got off his lap.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Kagome said to the waitress.

"Oh um my name is Kikyo." Kikyo said as Kagome went up to her.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend actually this would be the second time you have done something like this with my boyfriend." Kagome said as she slapped Kikyo hard on the face knocking her a few steps back then on her butt.

"I am sorry miss but I am the owner of this restaurant and I can not have you going around slapping my employees." The owner said.

"Well sorry I was settling an old score and Sesshomaru is that you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes my name is Sesshomaru and how do you know me?" He asked.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me but it's me Kagome but I guess there is no reason for you to remember me." Kagome said shrugging.

"Kagome? My brothers ex? The one he really screwed up with?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes to all of those questions. Damn it I really don't care if you don't like public displays of caring or what ever just give me a hug I haven't seen you in three years." Kagome said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I was about to do the same thing. I missed you." He whispered in her ear.

"I missed you to." She whispered back and kissed him on the cheek.

Once Kagome and Sesshomaru had talked for about an hour Sesshomaru asked Kagome if she ever missed Inuyasha.

"No I don't ever miss him after seeing him fucking Kikyo I don't ever want to even see him. But I had a nice little run in with him at the grocery store today he was to dumb to figure out it was me even after I made a comment about Kikyo." Kagome said.

"Well you want to meet me and Miroku at the club me and Inuyasha own this Friday?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I guess I could." Kagome replied.

**Well I hope you guys liked the chapter and I will try to update soon and could I get at least five reviews. Please don't be lazy all you have to do is click a button.**

**Tootles- **

**Inuyasha-Lover513 **


End file.
